Party Favors
by steenbeans
Summary: Veronica and Logan meet at a party whilst drunk. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N This was originally written about 4 years ago for a writing meme on tumblr, where nightlocktime chose the prompt, "Meeting at a Party Whilst Drunk AU". Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey there, little lady. Is this seat taken?"

Veronica opens one eye, glancing at the tall male figure standing in front of her. "Are you serious?" she mutters.

"Very," he replies.

She feels the couch shake violently as he sits, or possibly falls, onto the cushion beside her. The rocking motion doesn't help her attempts to regain equilibrium. She lifts her head and turns it in his direction with a grimace.

"What?" he asks innocently. "You're a little lady and I needed to sit down." He leans his head back, closing his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Same," she mumbles.

He opens his eyes and turns to face her, looking skeptical. "What are you, like, twenty-five?"

"Try thirty-two."

"Really? Me too." He holds out his hand. "Logan."

"Veronica," she replies, shaking his hand briefly.

"So, how do you know Dick?"

"I don't, really." Veronica stifles a yawn. "I know Gia. We went to Hearst together."

"Gotcha. Me and Dick both went to Neptune High."

"Oh. Dick seems…"

Logan laughs. "Yeah. He is. But it's one hell of a party, isn't it?"

He gestures to their surroundings. The couch they're seated on is set against the railing of an enormous deck that overlooks the ocean. The house attached to the deck is currently packed with people, dancing to a live band and splashing around in the indoor pool.

"Kind of a change of pace from the norm," Veronica says.

"What's the norm?"

She shrugs. "Oh you know. Dinner parties. Organic wine, farm to table, whatever's 'trendy'."

"Sounds exhilarating," Logan replies dryly. "Isn't this more fun?"

Veronica sits up straighter, resigned to the fact that her power nap isn't going to happen. At least she feels a teensy bit more sober, after inhaling the ocean air for the past half hour.

"I guess the whole reliving the past, Spring Break vibe has its charms," she concedes. "But I feel like the weird old townie at a frat party."

"I'm with you there," Logan says with a laugh. "All of Dick's friends are like, eighteen years old. Not surprising, considering his maturity level. But did they really need to break out the beer pong?"

"There's beer pong?"

"Yup," he confirms. "In the man cave."

"Ah, the man cave. I've managed to avoid that disaster area so far."

"Solid plan. They made me do a keg stand."

"Yikes. And here I thought I had it bad doing Jell-O shots and playing I've Never."

"Those shots are made with grain alcohol, just so you know," Logan informs her.

"That explains the spinning."

Logan smiles, shifting so that he's facing her more fully. "So what are you doing all alone out here?"

"If this is your best material, I'd rather be playing beer pong," Veronica tells him.

"It's not a line. Don't you know anyone else here?"

"Sure." Veronica shrugs. "But, uh, this guy Stosh I went to school with is inside. We only dated for a couple of months, but apparently he still thinks he's got a shot. Ten years later."

Logan nods. "I'm in the same boat. This girl from my grade, Madison? She just divorced her second husband. Wants to make me lucky number three."

"Sounds tempting."

"It's really not. Her first husband died under _very_ suspicious circumstances."

"Better keep an eye on your drink," she suggests. "Never know what she'll try and slip in there."

The sliding doors open and Gia steps outside. Spotting them in the shadows, she puts her hands on her hips. "What are you two losers doing out here?" she asks. "C'mon, we're about to play Spin the Bottle."

"Be right there!" Veronica calls out brightly.

Gia rolls her eyes and steps back inside, the laughter of the crowd and the thump of the bass becoming muted again as she shuts the door.

"Spin the Bottle?" Veronica repeats. "Is she kidding?"

"It might not be so bad," Logan says with a shrug. "I guess it, uh, all depends on who the bottle lands on, right?"

"I think I'd rather go drown myself in the ocean," she replies. "You wanna come?"

"Absolutely."

Neither one of them move. "On second thought," she decides, "that seems overly dramatic. We could just go for a walk on the beach until the game's over."

"I'm in," Logan agrees. He stands up and falls back down immediately, his head thumping against the back of the couch. "Beer pong," he mutters darkly, rubbing his head.

Veronica laughs. With some effort, she manages to get herself into a standing position. When she feels fairly confident that she won't fall, she reaches out her hand to Logan.

He takes it and pulls himself up, grabbing the arm of the couch to steady himself. "This may wind up being more like a stumble on the beach than a walk."

"Come on, we can do it," she tells him confidently.

They manage to make it across the deck and halfway down the stairs before Veronica trips, nearly falling down the steps and taking Logan with her. Luckily, he catches her around the waist before that happens.

Veronica looks up at him. "Maybe we, um, better just not move at all."

"Yeah," Logan agrees. He removes his hands from her waist and sways slightly, then lowers himself slowly onto the concrete step. "Yeah."

Veronica takes a seat beside him carefully, glancing up at the night sky. "I didn't know there were going to be two moons out tonight. That wasn't on my calendar."

"You think that's bad?" Logan asks. "I see three."

Veronica laughs, leaning her back against the railing so she can face him. Logan is looking down at her with a slight smile on his lips.

"So," he begins. "You come here often?"

"You want to know my sign too? This really _is_ a frat party."

"Oh, you ain't heard nothing yet."

Veronica crosses her arms over her chest. "Hit me."

"I'm feeling a little off today. You want to turn me on?"

"Oh boy."

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

"Wow."

"I've lost my number," he continues. "Can I have yours?"

"Have any of these actually worked on anyone? Ever?"

"What? These are gold."

"I think you mean old," she corrects. "Or maybe mold."

Logan laughs. His eyes remain on hers for a moment, and then he scoots closer to her. "Um, seriously though. _Can_ I have your number?"

Veronica studies him for a moment, forcing her fuzzy mind to consider him earnestly for a moment. Her career is solid, she has wonderful friends and a great dad. But she's never managed to date anyone for longer than six months.

"On one condition," she replies.

"Which is?"

"Give me one more cliché."

Logan smiles. He moves closer, leaning his head down until his face is just inches from hers. "What's more cliché than a moonlit kiss?" he asks softly.

But he misses, bumping his forehead to hers, his lips landing somewhere near her chin. "Ouch."

"Now _that_ was romantic," Veronica says with a grin. "Don't you know you're supposed to aim for the one in the middle? Here, like this."

She stretches up to meet him, her lips finding his. And even though he tastes like beer and she tastes like Everclear and strawberry Jell-O, even though her head is buzzing and she's got to keep her hands on his shoulders to prevent herself from tipping over… it's one _hell_ of a kiss.

Veronica pulls away and sits up straighter, regarding him with surprise. Logan looks as dazed as she feels.

"Okay," she agrees. "You can have my number."

"I already do," he replies, arching one brow. "It's ten."

Veronica's groans are silenced by Logan's lips.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
